The present invention relates to a disc player, and more particularly to means for preventing a magazine from being inserted upside down into a magazine holder in a player housing of the disc player.
Generally, a magazine storing therein a plurality of discs is accommodatable in a player housing of a disc player, and one of the discs mounted on a disc tray is movably drawn out of the magazine and moved together with the tray into a playback unit of the disc player for reproduction.
One conventional disc player which is employed as a multidisc player for use on an automobile, is shown in FIG. 1. The multidisc player includes a player housing B placed in the trunk A.sub.1 of an automobile A and a magazine C loaded in the player housing B.
The magazine C has a plurality of disc trays C.sub.1 angularly movably supported in a case C.sub.3 by a shaft C.sub.2, each of the disc trays C.sub.1 having a recess C.sub.1 ' for placing a disc D therein. The case C.sub.3 has a window C.sub.5 defined in a side wall thereon near the shaft C.sub.2. With the magazine C set in the player housing B, one at a time of the disc trays C.sub.1 is angularly pushed out of the case C.sub.3 by an ejector lever (not shown) supported in the player housing B and projectable into the case C.sub.3 through the window C.sub.5. The case C.sub.3 also has an engagement recess C.sub.4 defined in the side wall thereof for holding the case C.sub.3 in the player housing B.
The player housing B is electrically connected through a cable E to a remote control unit F mounted on a dashboard A.sub.2 of the automobile A.
In operation, the magazine C is inserted and set in the player housing B, and the remote control unit F is operated to pivotally move one of the disc trays C.sub.1 with a desired disc D thereon out of the case C.sub.3. The disc D on the projected disc tray C.sub.1 is then held by a clamper (not shown) and rotated about its own axis for being played back by a pickup (not shown).
According to the above-described multidisc player, a desired one of the disc trays C.sub.1 can be taken out of the case C.sub.3 after the magazine C has been inserted into a magazine holder (described below) in the player housing B. Heretofore, the user of a disc player often erroneously inserts a disc magazine in an inverted posture, i.e., upside down, into a magazine holder in a player housing.
If the magazine is inserted upside down, then none of disc trays in the magazine can be taken out of a case in the magazine, undue stresses are imposed on mechanical parts in the disc player, and the magazine once inserted cannot be unloaded from the player housing.